


Stranger than fiction (Thor x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are things stranger than fiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger than fiction (Thor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought of late last night.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thor @ Marvel

Stranger than fiction (Thor x Reader) (Drabble)

 

“So, Thor,” you chatted as you strolled with the Asgardian down a random hallway of Stark Tower, “I was wondering if the myths are true.”

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow at the inquirer. 

“The stories in Norse mythology, silly,” you giggled, patting the tall man on the back.

“Oh, well some are true but most were made up by Loki.”

“What about the one where you wear a wedding dress?” You laughed at the mental image when you no longer felt the warm, lean back against your hand. You turned around to find Thor running in the opposite direction.

“Hey, where are you going?” You called out, trying your best to run after him.

“To talk to my brother,” he replied. 

You stood there in confusion; if he was gonna talk to his brother, then why did he need to summon Mjolnir?


End file.
